Helper of Light Rebel of Darkness: Ryder
by Ash the Maverick Hunter
Summary: Ryder spent ten years in the Room of Awakening with Ventus. But, after ten long years, she and Ventus wake. Together, as Ventus trains Ryder, they travel from World to World, looking for their friends. Such as Mickey, Yid Sen, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Terra and Aqua. But, together, they will face many dangers. But, they will prevail, as long as they don't fall to the Dark...
1. Meeting and Stasis

1 YEAR AFTER VEN'S HEART WENT TO SLEEP:

Aqua walked in with a girl holding her hand. She was about four years old. "Is that, Ven?" she asked. Aqua nodded. "Would you stay with him 'till he wakes up? Please?" Aqua asked. "Sure. If it helps him feel better!" The girl replied.

Aqua set the girl down. She ran over to Ven and sat down next to the 'throne'. "I'll stay here Ven. You'll have five lights guiding you now!" She said. "Why five?"

"Because, my friend Sora is connected to Ven! Their hearts are one! Sora is helping to heal Ven! I know it! Now, so will I! I'll stay in stasis until Ven wakes up. My energy going to help heal his heart! I promise!" The girl explained. "Thank you. It means a lot that you'd help my friend, even if he nor I have helped you," Aqua replied.

"Why would I need a reason?"

"Huh?"

"Why would I need a reason to help?"

"Well, I, ugh..."

"If the doors are opened any longer, Darkness will seep through. I suggest leaving for now. I'll try to help Ven every way I can. I promised," she said. "Thanks. It-it means a lot."

"You've already said that silly!"

"You're right! See you soon!"

"Bye-bye Aqua! Come and visit!"

"I will!"

The little girl sat, criss-cross next to sleeping Ven. She closed her eyes and breathed. "Come on Ven. Let me help you too!" She urged. Soon, the girl was sleeping, just like Ven.

She leaned against the 'throne'. "Ventus..." She muttered.

IN HER MIND:

"Who are you?" a voice asked.

"I was sent here by Aqua to help you!"

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"I guess not. But why follow my footsteps and go into stasis?"

"To help you. Long ago, when I was born, my mommy and daddy were taken by the dark! So, I promised myself I would help anyone help fight the darkness or heal from it. So, you count!"

"Thank you. But, I've found refuge in this boy's heart."

"I know. That boy's name is Sora. He's my friend. All I'm going to do is talk with you. I'll help you heal! I'll do anything I can do!"

"But, what's your name?"

"Well...I know your's is Ventus-"

"Who told you?"

"Aqua. And that you wanted to be a Key Blade Master. But, so do I! So, when we wake up, you better show me how to control a Key Blade!"

"*Laughs* Okay. Fair enough. So, what is your name?"

"Well, I have many names. World Seeker, Traveler, Weirdo, that kinda stuff."

"Well, what should I call you?"

"Call me by my favorite name."

"Which is what?"

"The Helper of Light, rebel of Darkness. Call me Ryder!" 


	2. Waking Up

10 YEARS LATER:

"Ven! Can you hear me!?" Ryder called. She'd grown, unlike Ventus, who looked the same as ten years prior. She was now fourteen years old. Her white (with a blue tint) hair was now as long as the start to her thighs. Her blue eyes had changed to a sea-gray. Her clothes hadn't changed, but, luckily, adjusted to her growth.

She was now searching for her friend.

"What is it, Ryder?" Ven replied. "It's time! I've seen your heart...It's time! We can finally awake!" Ryder replied excitedly. "I know..But..What if it's gotten worst out there? Wouldn't it be better to stay asleep?" Ven asked.

"No. I have a feeling it's only gotten better. I know Sora would never let anything bad happen!" Ryder explained. "Very well then. I guess it is time, Ryder. To brake our spell," Ven said.

Ven appeared. Ryder could clearly see his heart. It was mended. "How does it feel?" Ryder asked. "Good. I feel alive again," Ven replied. "You always were. Now, come on! Let's open our eyes, after ten, long years!" Ryder exclaimed.

Ven grabbed Ryder's hand. She squeezed his. "We might be surprised, but, everything will turn out good in the end. I promise," Ryder promised. "I believe you. Thank you Sora. For everything!" Ventus replied.

They closed their eyes. A door opened. They slowly walked towards it. "It's time Ven," Ryder whispered. They stepped through.

When they opened there eyes, Ryder was asleep on the floor, while Ven was in the 'throne'. Ryder looked up to Ven. He looked down at her. "Where are we?" he asked. "Aqua made sure this world was protected from the dark. So, she put it on lock-down. Only she and I can find out way through it," Ryder explained.

"Why can only you find the way?"

"I don't know, but, really, when Aqua first brought me here, I really lead the way, not her. I seemed to...Know, this place," Ryder explained. "How do you feel Ven?"

"A little tired, but, other than that, fine," Ven replied. Ryder closed her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Listening to Aqua's voice."

"You can hear her!?"

"Oh no. Aqua, why? How'd you get lost?" Ryder muttered. She looked up, eyes showing sadness. "Where's Aqua!?" Ven asked. "Lost in the Darkness," Ryder replied. "WHAT?!"

A tear slid down Ryder's face. "Lost...With Xehanort alive again..."

"Im-impossible!"

"Sadly, no."

Ryder slid to her knees. "Ryder!" Ven rushed to her side. She kept crying. "I agreed to make sure no one ever got lost or hurt by the Darkness. But, I couldn't even save Aqua! The only person who treated me well! The person who was like my sister!" Ryder screamed. Ven took a step back. He'd never seen Ryder like this.

"Some Guardian I am..."

They stayed still for ten minutes, not willing to make a noise. "You did fine,"

Ryder looked up, surprised. "You protected me and became my friend. That's more than what I ever deserved. You did the one thing no one besides Sora did..."

"Which was what?"

"You opened your heart and Light to me..."

Ryder glanced at Ven. He looked at her. "Ryder, let's walk out of here with a smile, not a frown. Got it memorized?" Ven said. "*Laughs* I got it, sleepy-head!" Ryder replied lightly hitting Ven upside the head.

"Time to leave... Finally."

Ven and Ryder held hands. Smiling, they walked through the door to the real world. 


End file.
